deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bauer (Combat!)
Bauer is the name of two characters in the TV series Combat! ''The Wounded Don't Cry'' Unterfeldwebel Bauer was a Heer non-commissioned officer serving in the 241st regiment. Prior to the war, he'd been a schoolteacher and had two children. After being wounded, he was transferred to Major Schiller's aid station. When the Americans arrived, he attempted to leave and get plasma from a wrecked truck, but was recaptured. After Neumann was badly injured by a grenade thrown by a wounded untersturmführer, Bauer suggested to Sergeant Chip Saunders that they go for the plasma. Initially, Saunders refused, but after seeing how badly Neumann was doing, he eventually agreed, but swore he'd kill Bauer if he tried anything funny. The two took a truck and went for the plasma. He attempted to make small talk with Saunders, but the American seemed uninterested in conversing with him. Arriving at a bridge, Bauer stopped, fearing that it was mined. At Saunders' insistence, he inspected the bridge, but found no mines. Afterwards, their truck became stuck in mud, but they managed to extract it. Stopping at a cemetery to get their bearings, they heard gunfire and got out of the truck. A car full of SS troops drove up, and Saunders and Bauer hid in the cemetery while the SS got out to inspect the truck. They were saved when an American plane flew overhead and the SS officer ordered his men back into their car and they drove away. Finding a baby bird, Bauer returned it to its nest, and the two drove on, finding a wounded German soldier from the 241st regiment in the road. Getting out, the two also found several dead Germans, having been executed by the SS who'd passed them earlier. However, as Bauer attempted to tend to the wounded man, he died. Bauer explained that they'd escaped from battle but had no movement papers on them, and upon being stopped by the SS they'd been executed. The two soon arrived at the site of the crashed supply truck, which had the bottles of plasma Bauer hoped to find. The two saw a regiment of German armored cars in the distance, and Saunders wanted to get back quickly. A suspicious Bauer asked him if he wanted to get back quickly to save the wounded, or to report the German regiment. Preparing to load the plasma into their truck, Bauer found a discarded Luger and he pointed it at Saunders, making him drop his gun. He insisted that he couldn't allow Saunders to take back information about the regiment because it would mean they'd get killed. Saunders told him to go ahead and shoot him, because if he ever got the chance, he'd kill Bauer. Bauer refused and forced him to get into the truck. Suddenly, however, the US Army Air Corps bombed the regiment in the distance, causing a horrified Bauer to ask Saunders what the point of the war was. He then agreed to let Saunders go and drive back with the plasma, while he escaped. Suddenly, the SS staff car from earlier drove up, and Bauer told Saunders to hide, while he hid the American's Thompson under the truck seat. The SS approached and demanded his papers. He explained he was taking plasma back to wounded Germans, and argued with them. The officer believed he was a deserter, and ordered his men to take him and execute him. Saunders jumped into the truck and drove at the SS, allowing Bauer to grab one of them and get his gun. He shot the SS soldier, and yelled out to Saunders where he'd concealed his Thompson. Saunders killed three of the SS, while Bauer fired and killed the officer, avenging his slain comrades. Saunders then demanded that he turn over his gun, and he refused. After a tense standoff, he finally relented and threw the weapon at Saunders' feet. The two then returned to the aid station, where the plasma was used to save Neumann's life. ''The Glory Among Men'' Unterfeldwebel Bauer was a non-commissioned officer serving under Feldwebel Heineicke. He along with Soldat Gerhardt was sent to try and flank Sergeant Chip Saunders' squad. However, they themselves were flanked by "Caje" Lemay and Hacker, who killed Gerhardt and took Bauer prisoner, although Bauer was shot in the arm in the process. It was Saunders' intention to trade Bauer for American soldier Mason, who'd been wounded and left as bait in the middle of a field. Hacker, who spoke German, took Bauer, who was waving a bandage in lieu of a white flag, and marched him across the field, proposing the trade. However, Heineicke's machine gunner Soldat Kohler opened fire anyway, killing both Bauer and Hacker, much to Heineicke's anger. Category:Heer Category:Sergeants Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Prisoners of War Category:Wounded Category:Combat! Category:TV Show Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Deceased Characters Category:Paul Busch Category:Deaths by Friendly Fire